


Power of words

by Bandit4Life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "I accidentally mailed my smut fanfiction to my english professor"-au, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, M/M, Teacher Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit4Life/pseuds/Bandit4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sending your english literature essay late at night while writing a smut story about him and his literature professor probably wasn't the best idea Eren ever had.<br/>He's about to experience the power of his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfortunately sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mailing his english literature essay tired as hell and late at night while writing a smutty fanfic about him and his literature professor, probably wasn't the best idea Eren ever had.  
> The next day he is about to experience the power of words.

Why did he take this class again? Who in their right mind would put up with english literature in college of their own free will? This was bullshit.  
Eren sighed for the thousandth time since his late afternoon class began. And he was only here for like five minutes, this was going to be such a long class. Fortunately he knew how to distract himself: Levi Ackerman, Professor Levi Ackerman.  
His fucking as hell attractive teacher, was it even allowed to be that atractive. The government needed to invent a police department to keep the society safe of those gorgeous people. It shouldn't be legal to look like that, people could die of heart attacks if they saw people like Levi.  
Currently the raven was reciting some old shit text, Eren didn't even think about trying to listen. His attention rested on his teachers face. The hard and defined cheek bones, his strong jaw line, those lips who were always pressed together in a thin line, sometimes quirking up into a mocking smirk when somebody said something really stupid, he was perfection. His black hair styled in an undercut and always parted perfect in the middle, not one strand was out of place. And the last thing... his eyes. Eren could just try to describe them, but it was impossible to describe them with just words. The right words just didn't exist. They were grey, but depending on his mood and the light they could change to steel grey, dark mysterious orbs or a sparkling blue. Eren could stare at them all day long and that was what he intended to do for the rest of this fucking boring lesson.  
His eyes wandered down Levis body, those shirt was definitely to tight. Who the hell sold him that? What did he think when he bough it? It looked like it could rip any second now. The sleeves were rolled up and showed parts of his muscled arms. Oh how Eren wished those arms would embrace him, hold him and those fingers. He got those long and slender fingers. Eren imagined them caressing his face, ruffling his hair, touching his skin... doing dirty things to him - okay he needed to stop his thoughts right now. Why did he always end up here? Every fucking time he thought of his professor.  
His always stoic gaze and his murderous look was currently directed at one of Erens 'friends'. Well, he didn't really consider Jean the-one-and-only-horseface Kirstein a friend. They were just hanging out because they had the same friends, but expect the end of the world if you leave those two alone. And this end could be caused by just one look.

"English is you're fucking native language Kirstein! You should at least be able to understand the words that are leaving my goddamn mouth!"

"I- I ... um I-" Jean began stuttering and his face turned a terrible shade of red while he looked everywhere but Levi, who was glaring daggers at him. Eren couldn't bring his hand fast enough to his mouth, a snicker escaped his lips and suddelny everyones attention was on him. Including Levis murder eyes.  
"Something funny, Yeager?" The anger was gone from his voice, it sounded ridiculously calm. It felt like the terrible calm before a fucking huge storm. And Levi was a huge storm, well, speaking metaphorical because if Levi was somethig not, it was huge. Levi was pretty small and because of his cold personalitly and the dangerous vibe that emitted from him, his height was almost ridiculous. But may the lord have mercy with you if you made a joke about it. You must need to have a real death wish to do such a stupid thing. 

"N-nothing's funny, sir!" Eren almost shouted but Levi just smirked at him. "Did you forget about your essay, Yeager?"

"I-I didn't, sir!"

Levi arched one of his perfect eyebrows at him. "You realize that today's the deadline, right?"  
Eren nodded franctially. "Of course, sir!"  
He totally forgot. Fuck, that was today, he hasn't started writing anything. He was so fucked and tomorrow Levi would kill him, make him suffer... he could just kill himself now, to keep some of his dignity.  
"Good I just wanted to remind you because you are one of the three people who still didnt mail it. You all know the consequences of turning an essay in late. So Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein and Conie Springer I expect your essays before tomorrow or you should just stay home to keep your life."  
~~~

"Armin I'm fucking desperate!" Eren whined in the phone. It was currently evening and Eren still hadn't more than two sentences of his essay. "Just tell me a little bit about yours..."

"Eren," Armins voice was sleepy, without Eren he would long be gone into dreamland. "You know I can't do that. It doesn't matter how you copy it, Professor Ackerman will absolutely notice and I really don't want to get into detention for something stupid like you forgetting about the deadline."  
Eren sighed, he knew his blonde friend was right. And he didn't want to get him into trouble because of him.  
"But, Eren, you are a creative writer-"

"Yeah, I write fucking fanfictions, not stupid essays."

"Listen Eren, let me talk. How about you just write fanfiction for awhile to take your mind elsewhere and then I believe you'll be able to think of something to write."

-

It was half past ten in the evening and Eren was finished with his rather... smutty fanfiction. It was the only time for him to live out his fantsies. His fantasies with Levi that was. His characters resembled him and his english lit professor. He only changed their names, he named his professor Rivaille, no last name and how fucking creative of him, the other was called Erin. It was not like he let anyone read those smutty lines, they were only for him. Helping him to manage his massive crush on his teacher. It was maddening. But now he was able to finally start writing his essay, in the end Armin the-all-around-genius Alert was always right. 

But he needed to hurry if he wanted to mail this to Professor Ackerman before his clock hit twelve. 

~

Eren was somebody who treasured sleep, he didn't really need that much everyday but he already kept up late last night and the night before to firstly write fanfictons and to stalk the newly discovered facebook profile of the one and only Levi smol-but-will-kick-your-fucking-ass-fuck Ackerman.  
It was 11:57 and Eren typed his last word. No time to search for typos, having Levi scolding him for that was better than being killed by him. Eren opened his e-mail account, with half lidded eyes he searched for the right word document. He would have to thank whatever god or gods were up there that he managed to finish his stupid essay on time. Without checking anything he hit send and immediately fell asleep on his desk. In the morning he would totally regret this.

~

Oh, how right he was. Damn right. His back hurt like a bitch and his damn coffee just burned his tongue. He hurried to Trost College ignoring everyone of his friend because he was in a particular bad mood considering his last nights. Sorry for needing a whole ton of sleep. English lit now first thing in the morning was not how he preferred to start his day, even though he got to watch Levi. But now he would like to just sit in the back and catch up on two hours of precious sleep.  
With the bad mood radiating from him not even Jean said some snide comment, he could get used to that. 

Professor Ackerman entered the room and immediatly it was dead silent. He wore one of these goddamn tight button ups again. Now Eren wanted to curse what god or gods there may be, because it was just impossible to not stare at his chest. You could make out his muscle under the perfectly clean white shirt.  
"I am happy," Levi started while Eren snorted discreetly. Yeah, happy my ass. His professor had his usual say-shit-get-hit face on. "That everyone turned their essay in on time. Even though you barely made it but I got your mail at exactly 11:59:49, next time be a little more prepared, Springer."  
Levi started writing something on the blackborad but Erens eyes were fixed on his perfect view of his teachers ass.  
"I already read through all of them." When does that damn midget sleep?! Never? Was he some kind of vampire or something. With his pale skin and-  
"Like always I knew from the start whose would be perfect," at this his gaze shortly locked with Armin and Marco the-holy-freckled-jesus Bott. "Some of you improved and I was really surprised by your works." His eyes landed on Sasha I-need-a-bigger-stomach Blouse and she hid her bread as fast as lightning under her desk. Levi didn't notice.  
"And there were the ones I already knew would turn out bad." With a disapproving sigh he gazed at Connie Sasha-give-me-back-my-food Springer and Jean. Surprisingly he didn't look at Eren. Had he done a good job once in a while. To hell with that he would go crazy if Levi thought he just made a decent job.  
"But there was one which... quite surprised me." He locked eyes with Eren and the bruenette felt trapped. Fuck, fear crept into his body and he found himself unable to look away from the grey threatening eyes. "Yeager, you have a talent for writing but we need to talk after class. I want to discuss the topic of your essay." There was a dangerous glint in his steel grey eyes, this and something else Eren couldn't quite place. He found the nerve to finally answer his teacher.  
"I-I don't understand... We all had the same topic."

"I know. I assigned it."The raven answered flat. "So I'd like to know why your essay isn't about this topic."

Realization hit Eren in the face like a shit ton of bricks. He couldn't have been so sleepy, so dumb, so stupid... He must have sent the wrong word document. The rest of the lesson he spent with making plans to commit suicide before Levi could confront him with what he wrote. Armin watched him with concern out of the corner of his eye and Jean was about to break out laughing. Fucking Horseface. Eren didn't even notice the end of class, not until Levi was standing right in front of his desk. Towering over him, something that was very rare considering their kind of huge height differnece.

"Eren," he started. His voice, the calm before the storm that was about to go down on Eren Yeager. "Could you kindly explain why exactly you mailed me this smutty fanfiction wich is obviously about us."

Just fuck his life. Eren was officially fucked and had no chance to escape his misery. Fucking shit fuck.


	2. Not an essay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi get's an interesting essay from one of his problem students. Confronting Eren he gets disturbed by Erens-overprotective-fangirl-also-known-as-stepsister.

Levi Ackermans goal in life was never to be a teacher, or professor in college but you could never predict the twist and turns your life would make and now he was here. Sitting at his desk in the middle of the night and reading through the last essays. His digital clock showed him the numbers 11:55 and there were still two essays missing. Yeager and Springer. He didn't expect anything else from Springer but Yeager was, even if he never really tried in his class, a reliable student. It would be a shame if he forgot to turn his essay in on time.  
Levi wasn't one to pick favorites but the bright eyed brat caught his attention from day one. Firstly it was just his looks. The messy brown hair that seemed to be perfect in its messiness, his tall and lean figure, the beautiful tan skin of his and those hypnotizing eyes. Three different shades of colours were checking Levi out, each lesson those eyes were only trained on him. The brat wasn't really subtle and as if Levi wouldn't notice those greenish, blue and sometimes golden eyes which were following his every step.  
His gaze always lingered on Yeager longer than he intended it to. It wasn't right. He knew that, even when Eren was already 20 and off age but Levi was still his professor. When he first saw Eren it was the first day of college and one part of Levi wished he could see him again, that he would be in his class while the other part of him prayed that he wouldn't be. Because his little schoolgirl crush would be absolutely _crushed_ if he wound up as the brats professor. Not a chance with him, not a chance to act upon his crush. As if he would ever do that, even if he wasn't his professor but he liked to think that if he wanted he could get Eren. But as his teacher he couldn't.  
Levi didn't know how to react to Erens presence in his classroom, but he just played it off and treated him like everybody else. This was becoming easier and easier because Eren wasn't doing good in his class.  
Suddenly the loud noise of his phone disturbed his calm and quiet surroundings. He picked it up and wanted to throw it out the window the second he saw the caller ID. _Shitty glasses..._  
But if he wouldn't answer his phone this damn annoying as hell demon would be standing in front of his door in record time. He sighed very deep and defeated.  
"He-"

"Leviiiii!!!!" Hange practically screamed in the phone and Levi had to held it as far away as possible so he wouldn't go deaf. 

"What the _hell_ do you want in the middle of the night, shitty glasses?!" He roared right back. Fuck his neighbours with their stupid baby. It was keeping him up during the very few times he actually tried to sleep, so payback. Oh, how he hoped the baby woke up from his yelling and wouldn't let its parents sleep for the rest of the night.  
"I knew you'd be up my little grumpy."

"I swear to god, if you call me that one more time..." his voice was a threatening whisper and everybody else would have already pissed themselves but not Hange. Unfortunately they knew each other since middle school and Hange never seemed to have a problem with Levis grumpy attitude, he couldn't even scare her off with anything. And he really tried _anything_.

"Okay dwarfy-" With an esperated and very loud sigh he flipped his pencils of the table after hearing this nickname.  
"Listen! You aren't even that taller than me!" 

"But I _am_ taller than you, Levi."

"Dear Gods, give me the ability to punch people through a phone, thanks." 

Hanges obnoxious laughter filled the speaker for the next few seconds but Levis attention was drawn to his laptop once again. Ignoring Hanges muffled attempts at speaking he opened the e-mail he just got from Yeager.  
He clicked on it and three pages opened on his screen.  
His eyes quickly scanned the written lines. It took quite much to get a reaction out of Levi that wasn't anger or disgust but Eren made him speechless. What in the fucking hell...?

He read the title: _"The naughty student"._

"Jesus fucking Christ!" He yelled and startled Hange on the other end of the phone. "What the fucking fuck shit _is_ that?! Why the fuck did he send this to me?!"  
He still stared wide eyed at his screen. Yeager didn't mean to send this. It was the only explanation. Who in their right mind meant to send a really smutty fanfiction to their literature professor?! "Levi?! What is it?! What happened? If you don't answer I'm coming over!"

"Don't you dare!" His eyes read over the first lines and he choked. No... that wasn't possible. He did not just read a description of himself. He did not but after reading those poisonous lines again and again he needed to accept that he really _did_ read about how perfect this man was and how he perfectly resembled him. Yeager wrote fanfictions about him.  
"Rivaille..." he mumbled the name of the man who looked exactly like him. He forgot Hange on the phone and as she went to ask again he just hung up on her.  
" _He was perfection in every possible way and what a hot perfection he was..._ " He read those lines out loud and couldn't help but wonder if that were Yeagers real thoughts about him. Well, Levi noticed the staring and everything but he always told himself Yeager was a taboo and he misinterpreted his long stares. But those written words proved him wrong in less than a second. 

_"Erin, please stay after class." My hot as hell professor said and winked. He fucking winked. At me!_  
"Erin..." How fucking stupid is that name? Erin, he could have just wrote Eren. It was obviously him. A smirk pulled at Levis lips as he continued to read through the fanfiction. _Rivaille_ and _Erin_ were really getting it on at the last page. Sex in the classroom, kinky. Were these Erens inner desires? Levi looked forward to tomorrows lesson and especially to Erens reaction and his pityful trying to explain this mess he had made.

~

The next moring Eren didn't really look different, not counting the rings under his eyes and the pissed of expression he wore on his face but it softened the second his gaze caught Levi. The raven chuckled, so Eren didn't notice his mistake yet. This was going to be so much fun.

Finally he came to Yeagers essay. His eyes locked with the feared bruenette as he talked. "But there was one which... quite surprised me." He practically saw how Eren debated in his mind what he could have done wrong. "Yeager, you have a talent for writing but we need to talk after class. I want to discuss the topic of your essay."

His mouth opened and closed without words coming out. He looked kind of terrified but not enough. He would feel even wose when he would finally realize what Levi wanted to really discuss with him. After a long minute of quietness Eren found his voice again. "I...I don't understand... We all had the same topic." Levi just wanted to laugh in his face but he couldn't, not yet.  
"I know. I assigned it." He said as flat as he could manage right now. "So I'd like to know why your essay isn't about this topic." 

He saw the exact moment the realization hit Eren, he could see how his face fell. Finally he allowed the smirk he was trying to hold in to split his face. He watched him the rest of the lesson and couldn't help but smirk everytime he saw that despaired face of him. 

~

Eren stayed after class it didn't look like he really noticed that they were alone. Levi stopped in front of his desk, feeling more powerful because he could look down on him. "Eren," he said as calmly as he could. "Could you kindly explain why exactly you mailed me this smutty fanfiction which is obviously about us?"

~

Eren was dead, he was so so dead, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. "I can explain! Well, I can explain why I sent this..." Fucking shit, fuck. Why was he so stupid, he could never do anything right!

"Well," his professor said, arching both his eyebrows. "Explain."

"I-I've forgot about the deadline so I tried writing my essay the whole afternoon long but I couldn't think about what to write and how to express my thoughts. Um, so I called Armin and asked for help he told me that I should just write fanfiction for a while to clear my head and it worked." His eyes were trained on his fingers which he was nervously stretching. How the hell could he convince Levi to let him live?  
"So I, um, I finished my essay shortly before midnight, but I had the tab for my fanfiction open too! I must have confused the word documents and sent the fanfiction _accidentally_! I'm really really _really_ sorry...please don't kill me..."  
He looked up at his professor and couldn't place the expression on his face. Unreadable as ever. Eren flinched and shut his eyes tightly when Levi moved his hand upwards. The bruenette expected to be hit, not to be petted. He opened his eyes and stared confused at his professor whose face showed no emotion at all. Eren couldn't believe that it were his teachers fingers -which he had been dreaming of- petting him. They carefully, Eren didn't dare to even think that this gesture was meant to feel _affectionately_ , glided through his brown locks. Suddenly he became aware of Levis close proximity. In order to really pet his hair his professor was getting on the same eye level as him. Still, he was closer than he needed to be and Erens face flushed a deep and embarrassing red.   
"I won't kill you, Yeager... _Eren_." Erens blush was only deepening after those words. It should be illegal to be able to say his name like this. It rolled of Levis tongue like sweet Honey, making Erens knees go weak and his hands tremble.  
"But I still want to know why _I_ am in this fanfiction of yours." With this words an evil grin spread over his handsome face and Eren felt like he was facing the one and only Satan. Levi enjoyed this torture, he could see it in his eyes.   
"B-But why do you think I wrote a-about us?" Eren knew it was impossible to convince Levi that the similarities were just a coincidence.   
"Do you think I'm a dumb shit like you?"   
"O-of course not!" Eren yelled and tried to think about a way to explain without embarrassing himself too much.   
"Eren," Levis gentle voice startled him but when he looked at his teachers eyes he saw the teasing spark in them. "Eren, I'm not stupid. You described this _Rivaille_ quite good and with so many details, I think I know how I look like, so it's me, right? And the other person _Erin_ , that's not a creative name and you described him good too. I won't kill you for this."  
Eren looked up with hopeful eyes, he was going to live! "W-what are you going to do?"

"Nothing."

"...what?" 

"Nothing... if you tell me now why you wrote about us." 

Again Eren couldn't form words. He was left dumbfounded and unable to even make a sound. His turquoise eyes were blown wide and filled with fear. He couldn't tell Levi _why_. It was impossible, he _never_ wanted to confess to his crush and he _never_ wanted to be forced to do so. But here he was, in front of Levi with nothing to save him.   
"Um..."  
Suddenly the door flew open and a girl with black hair and a furious gaze entered. Like it was nothing she returned Levis murderous look and the moment she spotted Eren she already had him in her grip and out the door. Never in his life Eren would have thought that he would thank this girl that much. His hero of today was named Mikasa Erens-overprotective-fangirl-also-known-as-stepsister Ackerman.


	3. Cleaning up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never in his Life Eren wanted to skip a class sooo bad. But hey, it doesn't matter. He already finished writing his last will, he had nothing to fear! Until he met eyes with Levi...

"Don't make me gooo! Please don't make me! I caaaaaan't...!" Eren, who was non-stop whining since yesterday evening, was being dragged through the crowed halls to his last class. To English Literature. To Levi Ackerman. To the only thing he wanted to never see again and wanted to spend his whole life with.

 

"Armin _pleeaaasee_... You know I can't!" Eren desperately tried to find a hold on the wall because _holy fucking hell_ was that the door to Levis classroom?! What the hell how is that even possible? How on earth did little Armin dragged _him_ all the way and making it look so effortlessly? Did he lift secretly? But maybe it was because of the ton loads of book he was always carrying around with him. That must be it!

 

"Eren, listen, I _know_ you mailed Professor Ackerman your sexy time fantasies but-"

 

"With him in it!" Eren shrieked and clamped a hand over his blonde friends mouth, effectively shutting him off. "But there is no need for the whole _fucking school_ to _knooow_!"

 

Armins answer was muffeled but Eren didn't even notice because Levi chose this exact moment to enter his classroom. He locked eyes with Eren for a second but it was enough to make Erens blood freeze in his veins and to awake his inner instinct to just run far far away... from Levi.

 

The teacher entered the room but his look was burned into Erens mind forever, it will haunt him in his worst nightmares. "Goodbye Armin, I lived a good life. I still wanted to see so many things, to experience anything! But this one look almost killed me... Armin what do I do if he wants to talk to me?"

 

But he never got an answer.

 

"Alert! Yeager! What is hindering you from joining the rest of my students?" Eren averted his eyes and silently sat down. His head hung low and he really wished he would have stayed home or he would get the ability to become invisible instantly. But no such luck because his name was called by this voice. The voice that gave him nightmares and erections when he laid alone in the darkness of his room. 

 

"Yeager you stay after class. And by stay I mean _stay_."

 

Who did he piss off in his former life? What was this bad karma? Why, why always him...?

 

~

 

"I'm praying for you." Armin whispered while leaving the classroom with the rest. Eren didn't look up, his head was buried in his arm. If Levi wanted to hit him he wanted to prevent as much damage as possible. "Tell Mikasa to delete my browser his- forget it just destroy my laptop and do _not_ let her look under my bed!" The blonde boy exited with a pityful look on his face. 

 

Eren dared to sneak a peak at his teacher, since the others left nothing happened. Levi didn't even make a noise. But _dear Lord_ checking wasn't the right choice. Erens life possibility just reached -1253672. He gulped. Levis aura just screamed murder and torture. He sat in front of Eren, without a word. They sat like that for a long time. Eren felt so uneasy, he never felt so nervous, terrified and for some reason aroused in his whole life.

 

Levi reached in the bag he was carrying and Eren flinched when his hand slammed on the table. A bright green cleaning rag sat now in front of Eren. He stared at Levi in absolute disbelief. He didn't believe he would clean, did he?  
"Clean."

 

Well, he did. Eren was about to complain but caught Levis eye. He started cleaning even faster than that one time when he spilled juice all over Mikasas favorite teddy bear. He still got smacked though.

 

He began scrubbing the tables. Was this his punishment for yesterday or for his essay? Levi was surely pissed that Mikasa just dragged Eren out but for the brown haired college student it was his last minute save. He thanked whatever gods -and Mikasa- there were for his fucking luck. It was impossible for him to explain to Levi _why_ he wrote this fanfiction. Well, obviously he was physically attracted to his teacher but that was not all. Like he could tell Levi _this_. 

 

"Eren," the voice of his teacher seemed wrong in the room. He broke the silence and like a spell was broken Eren was terrefied again. "I'm still waiting for my answer."

 

" 'Scuse me?"

 

"Why did you write this fanfiction?"

 

Eren dropped the rag. He was unfair, his teacher was so fucking unfair. He knew, he knew it. If he read his piece until the end he knew everything. Because, even with the smut scene, Eren poured his hearts feelings inside these lines. He clenched his fist and _Oh Lord_ he could _feel_ Levi smirking behind him. This devilish smirk that could only belong to the one and only Satan. "It must me obvious for you, right?" His voice didn't held the anger he wanted to show, it sounded pathetic and weak. Levi arched his eyebrow. _Fucking sexy dwarf_.

 

"You are making me do this?" He sighed but still didn't turn around. "You fucking _know_! I think you're attractive, okay?! Did you want to hear that?! In my eyes you are the finest piece of human on this planet, when I look into your eyes they captivate me so much. I never know if I want to look away or never ever look away again. Do you want me to admit that?! That I think you are a hot mess or something?! I think you already know about that, right?" No response. Eren dared to slightly turn around. Levis head was facing the window, his gaze on the trees outside. With sunlight illuminating his features he looked like a model. Well, if you overlook his skin. It was perfect pale, a pearly and creamy white which invited to leave dark marks. But it was so thin, his skin was almost like paper. But even this was perfection in Erens eyes. 

 

"That's not the-" Levi was cut off because of the obnoxious loud ring of Erens cell phone. He quickly shut it off. Stupid Mikasa for always ruining their moments. "Give it to me." Levi extended his hand. _Like hell!_ "No..."

 

"Give. It. To. Me." The phone was dropped in Levis hand without any further objections."As I was saying," the Ravenette continued. "That's not the reason, right?"

 

"You really are cruel... What? What do you want me to say?! Want me to say that I like you!? Okay! I like you. Happy?! " 

 

"Yes to me being happy and No to you liking me." Eren face kind off fell, he suddelny felt the urge to cry, to shout and to vomit all at the same time. What the fuck did that mean? _No to you liking me..._ Did he just _decide_ Eren didn't like him or what?

 

"...what...?"

 

"It's a stupid crush, I mean how old are you? Twenty one? You're basically still a Teenager, you have these harmless crushes but you need to get over them."

 

" _Harmless crushes..._ ," Eren reapeted slowly. "I am Twenty one and basically an adult."

 

"Teenager! So get over it. I am your teacher you are my student, our relationship does and will not go further. I don't care what fantasies you're having in your head but please just keep them there. But just keep in mind that these crushes shouldn't concern you too much, if you don't really think about it they will disappear on their own."

 

"Fucking Asshole..." Eren mumbled. A tear slipped out of his eyes but he was raging with anger. "How do you know it's just a stupid crush?! I don't just like you! I love you! You fucker are the reason I bear with this boring ass class and now you have the guts to tell me I don't know what I feel?! I fell in love with you the first time you directly looked into my eyes and said 'You are one of the stupidest people on earth'. I fell in Love with you everytime I saw you! Everytime, all over again... How can you tell me I don't know my own feelings..." Levi kept quiet. His eyes were casted downwards. "I love you Levi..."

 

Silence.

 

Nothing but silence. But Eren heard something. The blood rushing through his ears, a loud rining and a first sob broke past his quivering lips. "I'll try to forget you...okay? But I will never stop loving you..."

 

Levi whispered something Eren couldn't quite understand. He leaned closer and his teacher promptly shoved him back. "I said: Leave!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a long long wait I was finally able to post this. Yess!


	4. Won't let it end like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite Levi ignoring him, Eren is sure that the older feels _something_ for him. And he'll do anything to convince the Ravenette that his love is sincere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time since I updated this :D  
> Oops, sorry for the long wait.

"Something's up."

"It's nothing." Eren groaned and continued to hide behind the book he pretended to read. They were sitting in the quietness of the library and were supposed to be studying. Armin had like twenty books in front of him, half of them were open and he seemed to read every single one of them at the same time. His hand moved on his own, scribbling down notes without him needing to look away from the text. Even Mikasa was studying seriously but she still managed to get on Erens nerves.

"Quit spacing out." She hissed and took the book Eren wasn't really reading. "Hey!" The brown haired boy whisper-yelled. "I was reading that!"

"No, you weren't." Mikasa said matter-of-factly and turned his book before giving it back to him. "Unless you can read while you're book is upside down." A little embarrassed he took it from her hands and buried his nose in it - still not thinking about really reading the book. He had a bigger problem than homework right now. And this problem was five foot something tall and ignoring him since four weeks.

Four weeks Eren endured the literature class and Levi hadn't even looked his way. The younger did considerably everything he could imagine to catch the Ravenettes attention. He talked out loud in class, only got him thrown out without a word that was directed at him, he didn't do his homework, that only got him and Sasha extra essays to do if they didn't want to fail. He even considered that, failing. But if he did Levi would just arrange extra lessons with a tutor, something Eren really didn't want to do. He even stayed after class to force Levi to just talk to him, but he just left and Erens bravery was lost when it was just the two of them alone. And after those four weeks without a result Eren lost his confidence. He was tired of trying without achieving, he was tired of being around Levi but Levi not being around him, tired of pretending he didn't know why the Ravenette treated him like that, tired of Mikasas constant worriying, tired of Armins look of simpathy and especially tired of himself.

"I'm going home." He announced grabbed his bag and was about to leave when Mikasa held him back."Eren, I don't know what's wrong with you but your education shouldn't suffer because of it."

"Just leave me alone." He spat witout much bite and left. He heard how Armin assured Mikasa that it would be okay to let the brown haired boy go. He sighed. 

"I hate this."

~

What was he even doing here?

Eren clenched the paper in his left hand tighter and opened the door infront of him finally in a rush. English Literature class. Levi wasn't there. The rest of the sudents were still chatting, nobody noticed that Eren entered the classroom. Just his luck. He creeped silently in the front to Levis table. As organized as ever. Not a pencil out of place, now where to put the letter? In a hurry Eren just placed it under one of the folders and practically sprinted back to his chair.

"Ey Eren!" 

"What'ya want, Jean?"

"Mr. Ackerman hates you, don't you think?" Erens heart stopped. He struggeled to find his voice.

"W-what makes you think that?" He finally said but his voice wavered unsure. He clenched his hands tightly under the table and waited restless for Jean to _finally_ answer. 

"Well, it's obvious he dislikes every living thing but he must really hate _you_ , I mean he flat out acts like you're not even in this class!"

"So you've noticed too..." Eren whispered and hid his face inside his arms. "Of course I did!" Jean yelled a little offended but Eren didn't really listen anymore because his five foot something problem just entered the classroom. 

"He doesn't hate me.... I think..." The brown haired boy mumbled in the direction of Jean before Levi silenced the class. 

The lesson started like it always did and Levi ignored him like he always did but when he told them to work on their corrected essays from last time he finally looked at his table. At first everything seemed normal but Eren observed every small detail of the Ravenette. It took Levi exactly three seconds to notice that the folder was out of place, with a scowl on his lips he took it into his hands and his gaze fell on the crumpled envelope. That was when Eren finally teared his eyes away. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't watch Levis reaction to the messily written words that held so much power. 

Eren wrote them yesterday evening while he was sulking alone in his room and tried not to think about the Ravenette. 

_If you don't want me declaring my love for you over the speakers, you wait for me after class you idiotic dwarf._

_Eren!_

Maybe the insult was a bit much.

It was definitely a tad too much, judging from the even darker expression Levi wore after class ended. Eren swallowed hard. But maybe the insult was what made Levi stay. 

"Before you say anything," the teacher started and Eren was kind of relieved because he really hadn't thought this through and had no idea how to begin this conversation or where he wanted it to go. "You will apologize sincerely for calling me a 'dwarf'."

"Not for saying you are idiotic?"

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously annoyed but he was still there -- a good sign. "I can be idiotic, I'm only human and I guess thinking this... problem could be solved through ingnoring you makes me kind of idiotic."

"Okay, ...I'm sorry for calling you a dwarf..." Eren said and averted his eyes again, still no idea how to proceed after he apologized. Levi nodded once and sat down on the table in front of Eren. They sat in silence for a few minuteses. The Ravenette inspected his fingernails, light from outside illuminating his profile perfectly, Eren could do nothing but watch him mesmerized and suddenly he wanted to cry again. Why was it never easy?

"If you won't say anything I'm leaving." 

Erens throat was tight, he wasn't able to even make a sound, he settled for getting on his feet but Levi was already at the door. The shorter one reached for the doorknob. And hesitated.  
That was what it took for Eren to find his voice again. 

"Don't leave!" He yelled and startled Levi but effectively stopped him from opening the door. 

"Then talk." He only said, his voice sounded strained and he didn't turn around. Eren took a deep breath. Who said that the pen is mightier than the sword? Someone who knew what he was talking about, right? Words held power. 

"I'm tired of this." He admitted. Levi didn't turn. "You didn't even consider my feelings! You just brushed them off as a stupid crush! You know, I'm tired of people telling me what to do, what to feel and what I am. Since I left highschool I never did something _I_ wanted! Never. But now I will, I won't let it end like this... I want to..." His voice grew quiet at the end, unable to finish his sentence. Because what he wanted was something he couldn't force, something where someone else had to make a choice. Something he couldn't decide. 

"That's it, Eren! What _do_ you want?! You don't even know it yourself!" Levi yelled and finally faced the other who was startled because of Levis sudden loud voice. He heard him angry before but this was something else. The temperature seemed to have dropped and chills ran down Erens back. A dark aura surrounded Levi but the taller could see pain in his eyes, a quivering bottom lip and trembling fingers. Those small signs gave him a small bit of his confidence back. 

"I know that I love you... I know that I always thought about others first but right now I don't care. I just want you to believe my feelings... I... I don't even need you to return them, I want you to take me serious." Eren could feel the tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He franctially wiped at his eyes, refusing to show Levi this weakness. 

"That's the problem... I _can't_ take you seriously..." Levi admitted and turned his face away, effectively hiding it from Erens gaze. "If... If I do then I... I could never look at you as my student again. I find myself thinking of you more than I should and that is just not right."

More than he should? Did he hear that right? He hadn't misheard anything? Eren found himself grasping onto that small glimmer of hope for dear life. He even forgot wiping his eyes and the first tear streamed down his cheek. 

"You do like me..." He whispered, afraid to shatter this dream if he spoke to loudly. 

"Of course I do!" The Ravenette sounded desperate."I wouldn't care about the crush of some student if it wouldn't mean something to me... But I can't. That's illegal. And I know I wouldn't be able to treat you like the rest of the students, that's not right. You will forget about me and I will forget about you. Simple..."

And again Eren couldn't believe what he heard. "Simple?!" He yelled. "That's not something simple! Tell me, honestly, if we hadn't met like this, in university as teacher and student, would you still reject me?"

Silence.

Levi shook his head -- No.

"I'll drop out. I won't go to university anymore. That would work right?" He eagerly slammed his hands on the table. More tears painted his cheeks. And then Levi was there. Right in front of him, just an inch away from his face, his hands fisted in Erens collar, pulling him close. "Don't you dare." He hissed. "Don't sacrifice your future for a relationship, especially with me." 

"Listen," the boy growled and removed Levis hands from his shirt. "I told you that I never did what _I_ wanted, that I always did what others wanted for me. Now I have something _I_ want. It's you. I never wanted to go to university, I never wanted to study here, I never wanted to stay in this city, I never wanted to be in your stupid class, I never wanted anything I have right now. I never wanted to live a life like this but I want you. If I need to drop out of university for this, I'll gladly do it. I just stayed for you. I would have dropped out a long time ago if it wasn't for you..."

Neither talked.

There were only Erens sobs that sometimes escaped his trembling lips. He fiddled with his hands, unsure of what to do because Levi wasn't making any noise nor movement. He didn't dare to look up. Without much success Eren tried to calm down but the tears just wouldn't stop flowing.

Finally Levi moved, he could see it from the corner of his eyes, the Ravenette sat down on the table again. With a deep breath Eren peeked up and couldn't believe his eyes.

Levi was crying.

The beautiful and almost perfect Levi was crying. And he was an ugly crier (as ugly as Levi could be). His eyes were red and slightly swollen, his cheeks were covered in tears and a slight blush, his lips were trembling and the bottom one was bleeding but he kept biting down on it in order to stifle his sobs. His whole face was scrunched up and he was furiously wiping at his nose. When he caught Eren staring he seemed to really let loose. With a loud sob he fell into the youngers arms and just held him close.

"I don't want you risking your future for me. I- I am bad at re-relationships... I would never -- never forgive myself if we wouldn't work out and y-you dropped out of university fo-or nothing..."

"Levi..." Eren coaxed and tried to get the Ravenette to look at him. "Levi... look -- just look at me." It took a few seconds until Eren got the older to lift his head. He looked at him again. His scrunched nose, face wet with tears and snot, looking nothing like the beauty he usually was but Eren couldn't help but smile. "I love you and I don't plan on changing that."

And then he finally kissed him. There were no flying sparks nor electricity running through his body. It was only a pressing of lips and it was still the best moment of his entire life. His heart hammered behind his ribs and his hands couldn't help but twitch up and down Levis back. The kiss tasted like salt.

The kiss tasted like something new.

It tasted like freedom.


	5. Levi is whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sort of an ending, I think. I don't really know what it is but I wanted to finish the story.

"He's late."

"Yeah, maybe he didn't forget?"

"No way, he ne-"

Levi slammed his hand on the table, getting the attention of the talking pair in his class. Of course one of them was Jean fucking Kirstein, that cocky bastard.

"Is there something wrong, Kirstein?" The black haired male seethed and the boy in front of him visibly flinched. But he caught himself quickly, leaned back and had a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Of course not, _Sir_." He said, voice mocking Levi and he was a breath away from reaching forward and strangling the boy. But he needed this job, the permisson to strangle his students definitely wasn't in his contract. Sadly.

Jean was really getting on his nerves, especially since Eren left college and moved in with Levi. The horse faced boy thought he would get some kind of special treatment because he was Erens _friend_. Levi still didn't understand their friendship, they fought everytime one of them did as much as breath in the others direction and still, Levi wasn't allowed to be extra mean to Jean - Erens words. 

But doing that was sometimes way too hard. Levi already felt his eye twitching, especially because the idiotic _brat_ dared to just continue with his conversation. That was enough. Levi leaned over and grabbed Jeans shirt collar in the exact moment the door to his classroom opened. 

"Listen Kirstein, one more word and I swear I - Eren! Fancy seeing you here." He immediatly let go of Jean and turned to face his boyfriend. Eren stood in the door, smile plastered on his face and his big eyes glowing. Levi felt that weird tingling sensation in his stomach, butterflies but when his gaze went lower a mass execution of these poor animals started inside of him.

Eren held a brown paper bag and Levi knew exactly what was inside, everyone in this room knew what was inside.

"Eren!" Jean fake gasped and smirked at Levi. "What are you doing here?" Levi shot him a dark glare, trying to kill him with one look. Sadly he knew that wasn't nearly enough to kill him, no matter how hard the Ravenette tried.

"Oh!" Eren said and Levi prayed that his boyfriend would at least understand what he wanted to say with his eyes. He looked directly in those blueish green eyes and tried to make Eren understand that he should stop talking. But who was he kidding, he knew Eren wasn't the brightest kid on earth and of course he didn't understand what Levi wanted from him. He just sent him a puzzled look. "Levi just forgot his lunch today."

Jean smirked before answering and Levi wanted to die. No kidding, that ridiculous guy would be the end of him. "He's quite the forgetful one, right?"

He barely held back a snicker while he watched Levi who seemed to have accepted his fate and hid his face in his hands. "But," Jean said. "He seems to never forget it any other day, only Thursdays. Don't you think so Eren?"

Levi was ready to fucking throw Jean out of the window, even if that meant losing his job. He'd do anything to make Jean shut up. But right now he was focused on the way Eren slowly raised his eyebrows as realization hit him. "You're right!" He yelled.

 _Here he comes,_ Levi thought bitterly.

Suddenly bright eyes locked onto him and they didn't seem that bright anymore. "Why is that Levi?"

"Yeah," Jean mocked. "Why is that Levi?"

So ready to kill him, so so ready. "Eren, you know I really _really_ -" But he cut him off. "Is something wrong with the food I make?!" He gasped. "I know you're not allergic or anything, or are you?!" His eyes widened even more in horror. He almost looked comically, almost. With a few strides he stood right in front of Levi, grabbing his face and squishing his cheeks in the process, making the Ravenette look like some kind of fish. "You _did_ tell me everything you're allergic to, right? Right?" Levi barely nodded with his head, a little limited in his movements due to Eren.

"But what is it then? You... Jean is right, you know! It's just Thursday's. You... Do you... Do you not like the food I'm making...?" Eren almost whimpered at the end and he looked like someone just kicked his favorite puppy, sat it outside in the pouring rain and left it alone. Sometimes he was such a drama queen but _damn_ , Levi was weak. 

He quickly grabbed Erens hands, pried them from his face and tried to explain everything without embarrassing himself too much in front of his students. (He failed miserably, he really wasn't trying to succeed.) "Eren, my dear, my sun, the love of my li-" Jean made puking sounds behind his back and Levi quickly snapped his head around to pin the other with his darkest glare. Jean stayed silent. "Your cooking is amazing. Okay? Amazing. Wonderful. Beautiful. But... ah," He chuckled nervously. "There is paprika in there..." The last sentence left his mouth in a too fast and too quiet hiss. But Eren still caught his words.

"Paprika?" Eren asked, disbelief clear in his voice. "What. The. Fuck. Levi? Paprika? You could have just told me you don't like paprika. Are you kidding me right now?" Meanwhile Jean was laughing his fucking ass of and a few daring students had joined him but right now Levi did not really care. "Levi..." Eren smiled. "I'll just stop using paprika." He was laughing now and Levi felt his face becoming way too hot. This was fucking embarrassing. And an idiotic situation, a situation he could have avoided if he would have just fucking _told_ Eren.

"But, Levi, paprika? Seriously? Who doesn't like paprika?" Levi groaned and hid his face behind his eyes, he wasn't even hearing Jeans laughing anymore.

"Please, Eren." He whined. "That shit's gross as fuck. It tastes nasty, what the fuck? How can you like it? Seriously, I'm not sure I can spend the rest of my life with someone who likes paprika." He chuckled dryly. 

Eren stayed quiet. The whole class was suddenly silent, even the ever-talking Jean Kirsten.

"...the, the rest of your life?" Eren asked, voice small, disbelieving and maybe... a little... hopeful? Levis eyes widened. Fucking fuck shit, he could never do anything right! Fucking idiot piece of shit fuck fuck _fuck_! "Uhm... you see..." He tried to find the right words, stumbling over thousand of sentences that rushed through his mind.

"You know what?" He finally said, voice strong and clear, looking Eren directly in the eyes. "Yeah. The rest of my life. I want to spent the rest of my life with you and hopefully the after life too." This was not the fucking way he wanted to do this!

"Is that your weird way of asking me to... marry you?" The younger asked, still full of disbelief. 

God fucking damnit, why the fuck was that so motherfucking hard? Levi smiled sheepishly. "Well," he coughed uncomfortably. "Uhm, yeah?"

"You motherfucking piece of shit!" Eren yelled but he laughed, launching himself at Levi, who was just standing there, motionless and well, extremely confused. "You beat me to it!" The younger said and pulled a small box out of his pocket, he gave it to Levi and inside of it sat a small ring. "I was gonna ask you tonight! You know, I prepared everything perfectly, I mean I even got these... " he looked around at the other people in the big room. "...these _things_ we saw at the mall the other day and let me tell you, it's uncomfortable as shit, you know the fabric's always sli-"

"Okay!" Levi screeched, covering Erens mouth with flaming red cheeks. "Geez, Eren. My students _do not_ need to know that!"

"That's right!" Jean said, looking like he was about to puke once again. Motherfucking Jean Kirstein! Nobody would be sad if Levi would just throw him out the window. Why did he always find a fucking way to ruin the goddamn moment?! But Levi let it slide this time, only this time! 

"So, now we're enganged?" Eren asked, drawing Levis attention back to him. The older nodded with a soft smile. "I guess so."

The whole room applauded, even Jean motherfucking Kirstein said his congrats. Eren left the classroom with a few suggestive words that made Levi choke on his own spit and sent his face exploding into a blush once again. " _Eren!_ " he squeaked while slamming his book down. That brat would be the end of him. 

He tried going back to his lecture, all the while still feeling his heart beat like crazy and blush high on his cheeks. Engaged, he was engaged. Nothing could make this day bad.

"Levi is _so_ whipped."

Fucking correct that! Jean would find a way. Jean always found a fucking way! 

**Author's Note:**

> So my first story here and the first one in english  
> Yay ♡  
> Feel free to leave kudos and ideas for improvements.


End file.
